Encyclopedia of myths Wiki:Manual of style
style="border: 2px solid #000000; background-color:#FFFFFF; " align="center" width="50%" - style="padding: 0.5em;" This article is part of the . |} We here at EoMW like to have everything on the wiki neat and proper and uniform and all that, so this Manual of style is here to set things straight. But you see, mythology is vast. And what's more, none of them have the exact same parameters when it comes to articles. This MoS focusses on general guidelines. For more information, see the individual projects mythology manual. Basic wikicode Besides writing articles in the EoMW on factual, useful information, contributors are expected to use decent spelling and grammar and a basic level of wikicode. Some of the most commonly used aspects of wikicode are listed below. Should you forget, above the text editors for articles are a row of buttons with many common wikicode attributes. Linking The conventions for titles dictate that all proper nouns are capitalized, as are all locations, and names unless specifically not capitalized. Titles are not written like book titles with most words capitalized (unless the article is about a book); note the title of this page as Manual of style, not Manual of Style. Uniformity in the titling of pages is much appreciated in that it makes for a much more professional appearance with regards to the public perception. In most cases, titles referring to a specific group should be kept singular, such as item rather than items. However, some exceptions are allowed when the group name is plural, such as Argonauts rather than Argonaut. Also, only link to an article once within a given portion of text; if you say "Loki" more than once in a paragraph, only link it the first time. Instances further apart may be linked to more than once, it is up to you how far apart to place repeated links. For consistency, if most elements of a list are links, then link to an article as many times as needed in that list. Style of writing: editing, bias, and opinion Please remember that EoMW is designed to be an encyclopedia, and as such should contain the best possible level of literary style. Also as an encyclopedia, it is suggested to not use the second-person in descriptions, as this is unprofessional: "You could find the Golden Fleece in Colchis" is incorrect, while "The Golden Fleece was found in Colchis" is preferred. Check for spelling and grammatical errors before entering a page; if you notice factual or spelling errors on a page other than the ones you have created, feel free to correct the problems, as EoMW is an open project. In order to avoid disagreements over factual accuracy, it is best to cite sources for controversial statements. If presenting one point of view, it is best to also present a contrasting opinion with it. Images Images help detail the subject and provide extra understanding of it, not to mention that they are more aesthetically pleasing than a plain text page. Types There are several image types accepted at EoMW. These are .png, .jpg/.jpeg, .gif, and .svg (buggy). Below are explanations of each type of image, and how they should be presented on the wiki. PNG PNG, which stands for Portable Network Graphics, is an image format, and probably the most important to the wiki. This is because PNG files maintain very good quality, and transparency. PNGs can be animated, but it does not show in some browsers, making its predecessor, the GIF, not quite obsolete. JPG JPEG, also known as JPG or Joint Photographic Experts Group, is an image format that most websites, including EoMW, uses to display large photographic images. This is because JPEG can display large images without taking up too much file space. However, they do not support transparency, nor do they preserve the quality that a PNG can. GIF GIF (Graphics Interchange Format) is an image format that supports only a 256 color palette. However, it is the only type that can be universally animated, thus making it still an important image type. On WiKirby, they are used only for animated images and sprites (since they use a small color palette). How images should be displayed Images with transparent backgrounds should never be placed inside a frame. If a caption is required, the ImCap template should be used. Images with non-transparent backgrounds (generally JPEGs) should always have a frame. Color usage EoMW aims to use a standardized basic color palette on pages, to maintain consistent appearance. Our wiki projects use different colours, but for general wiki articles, like this one, the following colors are used: ---- We at EoMW are here to create, provide, and upkeep a database filled with mythological information. Your help is appreciated more than you know; contributions extend beyond just EoMW to the entire online community interested in mythology.